Forgotten Time (GRAY x OC)
by Outlawbvb
Summary: <html><head></head>5 year have pasted since Sky had been kicked out of Team Natsu and left Fairy Tail for being weak. After a year of starvation she found her way out of Fiore and to the lost lands of the dragons there she is saved, but by who? Will she ever go back to Fairy Tail?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Sky's POV

It's been 5 years since I left Fairy Tail. 5 years since everyone I loved turned my back on me. 1 year of stavation. 4 years training to get stronger. 4 years training with the dragons.

~Flashback~

"You're out of Team Natsu." Natsu just came out and told me as soon as I got in to the guild. "Wait, what? I don't think that I caught that." I said. " Sky I said that you're out of Team Natsu." "What why?" Was the only thing that I could say at the present moment. " Sky you're weak, I don't know why you're even in our team."

"Hey Natsu, go easy on her I know she's weak and all, but you don't have to be so hard on her!" Gray shouted from the table that he was sitting at with Erza, Happy and Lisanna?! 'Wait, what Lisanna I thought that she had died on the S-Class job that Mira and Elfman went on' I kept on replaying that on and on in my head. " Hey Sky, did you hear me?" Natsu said waving his hand infront of my face."Y-yeah I heard you, but why?" "We don't want you on the team anymore, you get me?" Natsu has never been like been like this to me before what's going on? "Y-yeah I get you, bye. I'm gonna talk to the master." I walked away for him trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to pour out of my eyes.

I walked my head hung from the news towards the masters office. I knocked on his door "Yes come in." He called from the over side of the door. "Hi its me." " Oh hi there Sky. What do you want?" He said in a loving fatherly voice. "I'm here, to leave Fairy Tail." I said with a stern and emotionless look on my face. "Wait, what. You can't do this what are you think-?!" "I can't do this anymore! I hate to be weak! I just can't stand this anymore I'm just a burden to everyone! I'm leaving." I cut him off and let him know my real mind track. I turned on my heel and headed towards the door. "Wait, come here and I will remove your guild mark." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face the gramps. I lifted my shirt to show my emblem on my right hip, he placed his hand on it then a bright light shone from it and dissappeared revealing a long forgotten scar. "Goodbye Sky. Hope to see you soon." he said with a solenm look plastered on his face. "Bye." I turned on my heel and walked out of his office. I walked down the stairs and made a 'B-line' towards the door with the same emotionless look that I had when I first joined.

"Hey Sky where are you going?" Mira asked with pure concern in her voice. "I'm leaving." I replied with no emotion in my voice without looking her way. "Sky, please don't do anything stupid while you're gone okay?" Her voice faded as I felt the guild hall where my family used to be.

~Time skip 10 months~

My money has run out about 3 months ago, so I have been going from town to town getting as much work as possible or stealing from local food markets, but there has been no town or village for miles now I don't even know where I am now. I'm lost.

I walked over the vast hills and in the horizon I see a tow- no a city in the distance. I start run or that's what I call it. It's more like a limping jog. After about an hour of running I finally collapsed in a heap on the ground. I tried so hard to stand slowly I started to black out. Everything went black.

~2 days later~

I slowly opened my eyes to see a bright light and blurred shadows moving around me. I groan. " Hey she's waking up get a medic in here!" They started to shout and move around me faster. I started to panic and jolted up. People ran to my side trying to hold me down I used what magic energy I had left to use my teleport magic to get the hell away from there.

I ended up teleporting to a random abandoned alley in the corner of the city and I just ran. I ran as far away as I could get without stopping and reading the sign 'You are now leaving Fiore'. I left that shit hole behind and ran toward the Lost Lands and for there on I was on my own.

~1 month later~

No food just some water here and there but never that much. I just walked day in and day out. Looking for any shelter I could. Until the day that I came across the lost city of dragons, Ryū no machi. And there they were the lost dragons and I ran towards them hoping, wishing that I could stay, train and learn from them.

That's why I stayed there for 4 years to learn and master dragon slayer magic.  
>_<p>

Ok guys there it is chapter one what do you guys think?

There is gonna be an image on the side of Sky but I first have to work out how to do that but the image will be her in the past like when she left. So yeah it will be on the side the image of her


	2. Chapter 2

Sky's POV

As I looked up at my mentor the phantom dragon, Fantomu. "Take care of yourself girl." "Thanks I will goodbye." I said my goodbyes to the dragons of Ryū no machi. I made the long trip back to Magnolia (A/N can't remember how you spell it but I think that is how it is spelt) and back to Fairy Tail as a different person.

Mira's POV

Its been different here ever since Sky left Fairy Tail 5 years ago. Everyone has been acting differently since then Gray, Erza and Lucy took it the hardest, but I believe that they are just starting to get over her leaving, but Natsu has not taken it one notice of her disappearance. Lisanna has disappeared again about 2 years ago with no warning everyone took it hard, especially Natsu, Elfman and I.

Half way through my thoughts when the doors to the main hall opened revealing a girl with short black hair and her fringe covering her right eye. Tattoos covered her arms she had scars on her legs some look battle inflected, some looked self inflected. I wonder what happened to her to make her have so many scars. I thought to myself.

"Um hi I would like to Fairy Tail." Her voice was stern and emotionless. "Oh yeah sorry. Of course you can hun where would you like your emblem?" She's quiet I didn't even hear her come up to me. "I'd like it on my back inbetween my wings." She turned around and pointed to her back and there were 2 black wings covering the length of her back. "Ok by the way what colour would you like it?" I said quickly right before I stamped her back. "Black." Her voice was so dull and emotionless I wonder what happened to here. I stamped her back and started to admire the more scars on her back. "There you go. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" I said with a reasuring smile on my face. "Thanks."

Sky's POV

After I had got my guild mark on back, the doors of the guild burst open revealing Team Natsu looking as beaten up as ever but someone was missing, Lisanna, but there was someone new a small girl with long blue hair and a cat. They must of recuited some new members. I thought to myself.

"Hey, um Mirajane right?" I asked Mira like I didn't know her. "Yes what would you like to know...um what is your name again?" She asked me with a confused look on her face. "My names Sk-Echo, I'm Echo. I was wondering I've heard of Team Natsu but where is the white hair girl, what's her name?" I asked trying to cover up my mistake and to ask where Lisanna was. "Her name was Lisanna she left a couple of years ago. I wouldn't mention her around Natsu. Echo that's a really nice name where are you from?" It felt weird to talk to Mira again but it felt good. "Thanks. I've sorta moved around my entire life so I've never really had a ho-"

"Hey Mira we're back and we have some people want to join Fairy Tail." Natsu cut me off in mid-sentence. "Ok Natsu bring them over here." Mira says completely ignoring that I was there. "Ok, Hey Wendy, Carla get over and meet Mira." As the girl with blue hair and the cat walked over I asked "Hey Mira, can I just get a beer and I'll get out of your hair."

"Hey Mira who's this?" Natsu said bluntly pointing at me. "Natsu meet Echo, Echo meet Natsu." She said with her back turned to us getting my beer. "Hi Echo as you know I'm Natsu and you're new." he said to me giving his signature smile. "Yeah I am. Look I've got to go and find somewhere to stay."I said quickly to get out of the conversation. I chugged down my beer and made a move towards the main doors.

As I was walking I started to think about how much the guild has change just to mention the entire new hal-. In mid thought I hit a bare chest. I looked up to see Gray looking down at me in pure shock in his eyes. "Sky," he whispered in pure shock to what he saw before him. "Hi Gray look you know the apartment below you is it still free" I said to his trying to make sure that no one else heard us talking and trying to avoid the matter in hand. "Uh y-yeah it is um do want me to take you there." He said trying to think of a way to handle what was going on. "Yeah let's go." I said and pointed toward the main doors to the guild.

Ok guys there is chapter 2 I hope you like there is going to be a photo of what Sky looks like now so loooook but ignore the cat.

Like

Comment

And fan ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

~Gray's POV~

I can't believe this Sky's back she looks so different it weird to see her again. We walked to where my apartment was located. "Gray, look I don't want things to come out about me be being back." She was so different from back then, now she is shut off, back then she was joyful but at first she was like she is now but, everyone in the guild tried to get her to come out of her shell. I miss those days.

"Ok, um here we are." I had to break the awkward silence between us. "Ok um do you want to go in?" I said as I pointed towards the door to my apartment house. "Yeah after you." She bowed and swung arm toward the door like a butler with a smug look on her face. "Ha why thank you dear sir." I laughed and walked into the building. It was weird to see her like this. Covered with tattoos. Acting different but around me she seemed calm, normal like her old self.

I introduced to the landlady and we all spoke for awhile. Then it was decided that she will be able to stay in the room the floor above me.

~Sky's POV~

~Time skip - back at the guild~

After Gray and I talked to the landlady and got me an apartment. We walked back to the guild. Inside the guild we could hear shouting from the inside. I pushed the door open to see Mira standing over Natsu screaming her head off about something.

"Mira, what's wrong?" Gray said walking towards her with a worried expression plastered to his face.

"Oh My God, Gray that bastard did it again," she shouted tears running down her face, pointing back at Natsu "he did what he did to Sky, he made Lucy go." I stood there shocked that she was even to remembered me. Rage encircled me I strode over to Natsu and punched him clean in the face, hearing a clean crack, I smiled to myself.

He rolled towards the bar other guild members moving out of the way for him their faces filled with misery and disgust. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR NEWBEE!" His body started to light up (A/N so light 'em up up up, light 'em up up up, I'm on fire! To tempting) with flames.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR! THATS FOR ALL THE SHIT THAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH, CAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR BULLSHIT." I stopped after I said that, the whole guilds eyes were on me at that one moment.

"S-Sk-Sky? Oh My God Sky you're alive we missed you so much." Mira screamed running towards me, more tears flowing down her face but this time with joy. Her arms warped around me, followed along with the rest of the guild. My body started to tense feeling so many bodies around me started to make my skin crawl. Literally. I had to move. Get out of there before anything bad happened.

Slipping out of the group I walked out the back door towards the beach. Pain started to ripple through my back, legs and arm. I knew it then I shouldn't of left...

~Natsu's POV~

I walked up behind Lucy with the idea. "Lucy." I said she turned around to face me with that smile on her face. It reminded me do much of her. Lisanna.

"Hey Natsu, wanna go on a j-" I cut her off "Lucy you're off Team Natsu." The smile got wiped from her face, tears started to form.

"W-what why?" Memories started to flood back about that day 5 years ago. "It's because you're weak, you always rely on your spirits and that squeal when you ask me to rescue you. We don't want you in the team anymore. The new chick Echo she'll be your replacement, she seems strong enough." I say even though I had not asked her when she got here, but when she gets back from where ever she was I'll ask her.

Lucy ran off somewhere. Then about 10 minutes later she left the guild tears rolling down her face, one thing I did notice that her hand was clear. She had left the guild.

About 5 minutes after she had left Gramps gave the news about Lucy, some went to tears, some just sat there expressionless, some were fuming especially Mira.

Mira started to bet me up, couple of minutes later Echo and Gray walked in with confusion plastered to their faces. (A/N you know this bit until Sky runs out so yeh I'll do it from there)

'Echo' ran out of the guild toward the beach. I followed her. Outside I saw her staggering toward the water a black aura surrounded her. Feathers started to sprout out of her back. Her tattoos turned into phantoms. She is not how I remember her, she scared me...

Yayyyyyyyy I have updated sorry that I have not updated recently I've been busy with exams and stuff including writers block but here you go hope you like it.

Vote

Comment

Subscribe ︎


	4. Chapter 4

~Sky's POV~

The wings started to come. The pain of my bones ripping the flesh off my back. My skin rippled as the phantoms that I have collected over the many years started to sprout from my back, my tattoos. They surrounded me stood by my side waiting for answers. The wings grew and shaped, beautiful and black. Standing up I looked around seeing the phantoms stare at me with their haunting eyes. "Oh just quit looking at me like that." I said in a joking voice. All of a sudden the phantoms relax and start to joke and talk between each other. I looked through the translucent crowd and spotted Natsu standing staring at me. "Shit..." I said under my breath. "Natsu!" I called to him as he was about to run back to the guild. I ran towards him pushing my way through the translucent crowd.

~Natsu's POV~

They came. They stared. Then they laughed. I am so confused what is she? Why are phantoms crowding her? Who is she?

Sky spots me, I'm on the floor shaking, scared. It calls my name. I turn, I run towards the guild hall. She chases. I sprint towards the guild hall with her hot on my heels.

I stumble through the main door and make a 'B-line' for Erza, hiding behind her, still shaking. Erza looked at me confused, then looked to Sky standing at the entrance, her dark winging clouding the exit. All members of the guild turned their heads towards the guilds entrance to see her standing there out of breath. Gramps stood up "Quit staring brats, she may be different but she is still the girl that we knew. Sky meet me in my office so we can talk." He spoke so strong and so sure in what he in what he is speaking.

Sky relaxed and started to walk forward, rushing around the corner was the crowd of phantoms. The guild looked away, whispering between each other pointing and looking at her every so often.

~Sky's POV~

I walked forward steadily towards the masters office. Looking around the room, they looked, they whispered, they pointed, they judged. As I walked my phantoms followed sharing the same feelings as me.

*boom* An explosion suddenly sounded from the rural end of Magnolia. A screech boomed through the hall, all eyes went to the entrance, the phantoms returned to my body reforming the tattoos, wings returned to my back. All eyes were on the door including mine as a dark winged beast showed at the entrance, it let out ear piercing screech. Making the members hold their ears to dull the sound. I stood and stared. How could it of followed me here?

Through thought it lurched towards me, sharp claws wanting to pierce my skin. I dodged it by teleporting to the left side of the guild. Releasing my friends from my torso, they quickly came and started to attack the beast, using a summoning spell that Fantomu taught me, I summoned Death's royal scythe. I launched towards the beast slicing at the beast with ease. With the help of my companions we were able to kill the beast, looking around I saw the guild in awe in what I did, summoning spirits, summoning Death's royal scythe and killing something. I shrugged it off and returned the scythe and phantoms to my body. I made eye contact.

~Gray's POV~

~time skip back to when Natsu ran through the main entrance(if that makes sense)~

Natsu ran in through the door grasping for breath, hid behind Erza shaking and whispered "She's a monster." Just as Sky came around the corner and stood in the doorway. 2 black wings coming from her back, shadowing the guild. All eyes were on her. Whispering. The guild master stood and spoke strong.

Most of us looked away but I couldn't she...she was different. The scars. Wounds. What happened to her? She stepped forwards and from around the corner came thousands of spirits. They followed her as she walked shying from the look of the guild members.

*boom* An explosion suddenly sounded from the rural end of Magnolia. A screech boomed through the hall, all eyes went to the entrance, the spirits returned to her body reforming tattoos, wings entered her. All eyes were on the door including mine as a dark winged beast showed at the entrance, it let out ear piercing screech. Making everyone hold their ears to dull the sound. She stood and stared unaffected.

Through thought it lurched towards her, sharp claw moving closer to her skin. She dodged by teleporting to the left side of the guild. Spirits appeared from her torso, they quickly came and started to attack the beast, she summoned Death's royal scythe. I stood is awe. How could she of done that? She launched towards the beast slicing at the beast with ease. With the help of the spirits they. were able to kill the beast, she looked around and saw the guild in awe in what she did, summoning spirits, summoning Death's royal scythe and killing something. She shrugged it off and returned the scythe and spirits to her body. I made eye contact.

She began to walk towards the masters office. Natsu blocked her way. "I challenge you to a fight" she stood and stared at him and accepted.

YAYYYYYYY I UPDATED sorry it took so long

Hope my next chapter may be up soon

Vote

Comment

Subscribe ︎


End file.
